The Day Turkeys Took Over RuneScape
by toiletpaperfun324
Summary: A pointless story about a hitler lookin turkey takin over runescape plz r
1. Turkeys

The Day Turkeys took over RuneScape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my chars. plus I don't own Zezima either

One day when I logged on RuneScape as my noob file (noobeater38) I went to the chicken coop, but there were no chickens! Instead I saw a turkey dressed in a military uniform telling them commands. "Wtf" said all the people here. Then Zezima came w/ a full dragon and all the rare stuff with a skull above his head too. Then he attacked the turkey general. I stood on top of him and waited for him to die. When he died he said "noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" and I got all his stuff because everyone ran away. Now I was rich and have all the armour adamantite and up plus god armour and all the holiday drops.

As I left the chicken errrrrrr…… turkey coop I will be the richest person of RuneScape! I went to Varrock and sold the addy armour. Now I started training. Now I became a lvl 98 dude with full dragon armour w/ 10 crystal bows 40 D scimitars and 40k of every rune (well you get the point I had everything). I am able to cast all spells and do everything else. (Author's Note: I don't really have that stuff so don't tell anyone ) Now I went to the wild to pk people to get stronger. When I want to varrock I saw turkeys everywhere. "" I said as I started to look for the turkey commander. I found and killed it easily. I found out there weakness… arrows. Zezima used a d b axe, so he was easily killed. When I killed the Turkey Commander in Varrock all the turkeys got scared and died. I picked up all the feathers and went to the bank in Varrock and said "selling "turkey feathers" and in a instant I got a billion trades in the chat window. I found the one who gave me the most and sold it to him for 1000k. Now I went to the wild with only a full bronze and a wimpy bronze(s) dagger. They didn't know though. So I went all the way to lvl 54 wild and killed 15 people along the way. Now my inventory is full so I teleported to Ardougne and deposit all the stuff.

As I left to train my thieving in Ardougne. Instead of people thieving I saw a Hitler like turkey with the mustache and everything (even his walk) attacking all the people here. They were frightened of him. I bet he is the leader of all this nonsense so I decided to kill it. It kicked my ! But I was lucky enough to live and tell the story today. When I finally became lvl 99 in every stat I came back with my elf bow, full black d hide armour, and full sharks. I was ready to have turkey for supper. As I was about to kill it I fainted from all the events.

I woke up "oh it was only a dream".phew or is it? No, it wasn't a dream. When I woke up I was tied up, in a place deep down in Waterbirth Island, I saw the Hitler like turkey whipping everyone one by one. Now it was my turn to be whipped. Right before he whipped I broke free of the rope and knocked the lights out of him.

--

Hoped you liked my first chapter. Please R&R and no flaming please this is my first story.


	2. Dead Turkeys

Chapter 2

Dead Turkeys

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Jagex's stuff. Please R&R

After I knocked out the Hitler like turkey I decided to free the rest of the people. I picked up a long sharp knife because they confiscated all my darn weapons. As I started untying people they thanked me by giving me some neat stuff. After everybody was freed I decided to start a turkey resistance group. All the people I rescued joined my resistance and donated to me for supplies. Later I decided to persuade people to join. These were the requirements for the TRF (Turkey Resistance Force) 50+ combat for warriors 60+ magic for mages and 60+ range for rangers, I supply Swordfishes for free players and sea turtles for members. And you have to have 30+ in one of these skills fishing cooking mining smithing and runecrafting. (You don't have to follow all those combat stuff if you are a pure for pures u have to have a defense of at least 5 no higher than 40 (Authors Note: this is not real so don't ask to join. If I do create a pking clan like this I will probably not supply anything.) Later I found out there HQ it was at the pyramid in the Al Kahrid desert.

As I got my army ready for the charge at there HQ I supplied everyone with rune+ armour and weapons and food. I promoted 3 people to generals. One of them was my best friend Jaz Kieten, the second one was my wisest friend Kijho89, and finally a person I don't really know Zezima. With all the might of these three generals: General Kieten, General Kijho, and finally General Zezima. With all three controlling a different type of troops. Jaz with our warriors Kijho with our mages and Zezima with our rangers. Now everybody was ready to attack. We waited till night to attack. We snuck silently towards there HQ. With my signal we attacked warriors at front, rangers second, and mages third. At the first wave of troops attacked we took down dozens a turkey without breaking a sweat. After a few attacks the turkeys were prepared they shot us with cannons. I told the mages to fall back and heal. One of them tripped over a rock and got killed and hurt several turkeys and mages along the way. One of them even saw a turkey sleeping and decided to do his business on it. We never had much casualties we only lost 3 people, you know how the first one died the other to well…… while they were ranging they accidentally shot themselves in the ass somehow. After the first nights raid we killed 700k turkeys. We were starving we didn't want to eat our supplies so we cooked the turkey. After a late dinner we collected all the feathers as we can and deposit all of them in my portable bank that lets us deposit and withdraw stuff anytime.

Hope you liked this chapter ill get the next one probably next week. Ill try to update once a week. Thank you for reading this pointless story


End file.
